


The Wind Keeps Blowing (And I Keep Falling)

by hahahaharlequin



Series: TSUKIKAGE Month, 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Gen, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: TSUKIKAGE Month, 2020[Week 1]:Snow/ Fall /Christmas lights+Fire, Reminiscent, Glacier———It surprised Kei how little to no more prompting was needed for him to get to teasing Kageyama again.It was likebreathingto him.Breathing,Kei mused,my ass.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: TSUKIKAGE Month, 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044243
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44
Collections: The King and the Commoner





	The Wind Keeps Blowing (And I Keep Falling)

_ I screwed up. _

It was the understatement of the century, and yet it was what Kei's been chanting his head over and over for the past year, and it rings louder every time he comes across  _ him. _

_ Damn it. _

"You know, you don't have to greet me if you didn't want to. I'm not gonna put that above you, or anything," Kageyama Tobio sighed, as if he's been burdened with the world's dilemmas on his shoulders. Kei would have thought so, really, especially with how, no matter how steely, cold his blue eyes were, reminiscent of a glacier, how his gaze could freeze Hell over, if he so chose it, and yet, they always held a passion that burned on, even in the coldest, most dire of situations. 

And Kei was drawn to them. 

Like a moth to a flame--

_ Literally. _

Kei shrugs back in response to whatever stupid, and unfounded reason Kageyama chose to call Kei's crush on the King. 

It was funny, really, now that he thought back on it. It was funny that Kei chose to tell every single one in their friend group,  _ but _ the one in question himself. 

As cowardly as it was a move, it still was able to render Hinata speechless, for Yamaguchi to pale, and for Yachi to pull out expletives upon expletives that none of them even knew she  _ knew. _ Half of those words were so foreign to their ears, that even Kageyama, who had just returned from who knows where, stared dumbfounded at her.

Thankfully, for their peace of mind, Yachi had apologised profusely, but not without elbowing Kei in the gut as she did so. Which, if Kageyama had noticed, he never mentioned it. Though, he  _ did _ look at them as if he and Yachi had just grown and shared a third head between them. 

_ I screwed up. _

There it was again--

_ I screwed up. I shouldn't be infatuated with him-- _

It surprised Kei how little to no more prompting was needed for him to get to teasing Kageyama again. It was like  _ breathing _ to him.

_ "More like preschoolers pulling pigtails to get their crush to pay attention to them," _ Yamaguchi snorted, and Hinata, who just so happened to pass by them and overhear the exchange, choked on the water he was drinking, and Kei was given front row seats to watch someone shoot water out of their nose. 

It was a whole ordeal, and Hinata, even after he'd recovered from The Water Incident(TM), started to laugh out loud, despite the coughs he inserted here and there. 

Coach Ukai had to sit him down, but he was still laughing by himself, even as he did. And when Yachi approached him to ask how he was feeling, they exchanged a few words, turned to look towards Kei, and laughed together. 

Sure. 

Whatever.

_ Breathing, _ Kei mused,  _ my ass. _

Realising that he had the biggest, fattest, and most  _ obvious _ schoolyard crush on Kageyama Tobio wasn't exactly as phenomenal as people made falling in love look like. 

It wasn't anything like the Hallmark movies Kei had to sit through every Friday night with his family. It wasn't like how his brother would gush about his girlfriend every time he phoned home. 

It was never like an explosion of emotions.

It was more like--

_ Nothing. _

_ "The wind keeps blowing, and I keep falling." _

That was what the voice in his head told him when he concluded that he did, in fact, have a crush on the King of the Court himself. 

That was what he told himself as he walked towards the Setter, who had been calling him over, something about practicing a block, or the other. 

Until he had the guts to confess, the world didn't stop spinning, time would still trickle onwards, and the wind would keep on blowing. 

Just as he kept on falling.

**Author's Note:**

> Start playing the Brandenburg Concertos because I am BACH!
> 
> Sort of! I was,, in over my head the last two months, and couldn't get ahold of my brain cells, but now I found some time to spare (10pm to 7am, where I lie awake in the veranda, and watch over our new puppy), and I've got a bunch of writings to finish before the year ended, so. 
> 
> Here I am! 
> 
> Thank you all for giving this a chance, and for welcoming me back! I'll try to write more!!


End file.
